


Sweetness and Fire

by FereldansFinest



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Canon Trans Character, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8497849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FereldansFinest/pseuds/FereldansFinest
Summary: Transferring to Skyhold University had been like a dream for Shirave and Nyla. It got them out of their shitty apartment in Starkhaven, and it gave them the chance to live a little more, without the need to work themselves half to death and keep up with school. They expected to meet people, and to live easier, but what they never expected was to meet this specific group, nor did they expect them to not only really show them what having friends was like, but to show them what love was like.





	1. A New Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely gonna be very long running. The beginning is loosely based off of a rp that NylaLavellan and I did together. I hope you enjoy, and don't forget to leave kudos or feedback if you do!

As he and Nyla prepared to part ways in the stairwell, Shirave couldn’t help but worry. Would his roommate be nice? Would he make friends? Would Nyla? He took a deep breath and she smiled at him. “You’ve got this, Shirave. This is your dream school, right?” she knew he needed a little push to get out of the little hole he was digging for himself. He nodded and smiled a little at her, shifting his box up and getting the door open. “I’ll text you later, okay?” she was soft. Shirave nodded again, and went to find his dorm as his sister continued up to the girl’s floor above him.

When he got there, the door was propped open, and inside, he could hear frustrated murmuring, and music that he liked playing within. He carefully walked in, and from one side of the room, stocking the cabinets in their… “kitchen”... his roommate looked at him. He was definitely Tevinter. He had a rich skin color, and eyes that pierced Shirave through completely, lined sharply. He was well groomed, with a mustache that made Shirave want to laugh a little bit. “Shirave?” he asked, coming over to him. Shirave nodded, and Dorian took the box out of his hands and set it on the bottom bunk of the bed they had. He then offered Shirave his hand. When Shirave took it, and they shook, his roommate smiled. "Dorian of House Pavus. Your new roommate, and best friend." he confidently started off. Shirave smiled a bit, surprised by his boldness.

"Shirave Lavellan. It's nice to meet you, Dorian." he laughed a little bit. It made Dorian grin, and Shirave definitely felt a little more comfortable, knowing he was already on friendly terms with the person he had to live with now definitely, absolutely made him feel much better. He went over to his box, and carefully opened it up, taking out a small plastic package, with pale pink curtains, and then a couple other containers with white string lights. He set those up, so the curtains went all around his bed, and he strung the lights up on the inside. When that was done, he smiled. He had his own space now, somewhere safe, for only him. He realized as he started taking out his other things that Dorian had been watching.

"Nice setup you have there." he commented, walking over. Shirave was setting his laptop on the nightstand and plugging it in as he spoke.

"Thank you, Dorian." Shirave smiled, standing up straighter.

"If you'd like, I'm getting dinner with a couple of my friends tonight. I think you'd like them. They actually have the room next to us." Dorian told him. "You're free to come if you're comfortable with it."

Shirave paused and hummed, nodding. "Sure. I guess that's okay. When will that be?" he asked as he took his outfits out of his box and put them into one of the drawers under his bunk.

"It'll be a while. One of them isn't quite here yet, and the other one is still unpacking next door." Dorian chuckled."You have time to get settled in." he told him. 

Shirave nodded and smiled. "Okay. That sounds just fine, then." and with that, he got back to finishing up. He really didn't have much more. He plugged his camera into his laptop, and set up his phone charger, before he looked at all of his pictures in the bottom of his box with a few other stray possessions, and took those out, pushing aside his curtain easily and setting them on the bed. He was glad that it had blankets and a couple of pillows. He'd need to make a little money to get more bedding, but he didn't particularly care too much about that.

He got into his little space, closing his curtain and turning on his lights, and he started to gently tape up the pictures to the wall. They were all just Polaroids of himself and his sister. That was all he really had in life before he got here. when they were all up, he took his phone from his pocket, and took a picture, his little space, with his lights and pictures all highlighted. He sent it off to Nyla, hoping she'd be proud. It took her a little time to respond to him, not doubt setting up and unpacking like he was, but it made him more than happy. 

_Cute, Da'vhenan! I like it. Is your roommate nice?_

**He is! I guess I'm going out to dinner with him and a couple of his friends, too, tonight.**

_I'm glad to hear that. Mine invited her brother over. He's bringing pizza and booze, I guess. Seems like a pretty good night to me. Enjoy yourself, ok?_

**I will. Promise. Ar lath ma, Da'mi!**

_And I you._

It wasn't much longer that he had to wait before someone came into the room. He was just sitting on his laptop, looking through his list of classes. All just more general classes that he hadn't gotten around to in his first year back in Starkhaven, and a photography class that he couldn't explain his excitement for. He didn't really listen to the three people outside of his little space. In his serene, low lit little area, all that mattered was the new life that he was going to build for himself, and leaving behind everything that hurt him so much that sometimes he didn't even want to be alive the next day. He hoped that things would stay better, and while he was stuck, thinking way too much about all too many things, Dorian peered into his bed, and broke him out of it. "Shirave?"

Shirave looked up at him, jumping a little bit at the sudden sound. Dorian looked back at one of his friends, and Shirave didn't catch the concerned and suspicious look on his face. "It's time to go to dinner." he told him. "Ready?" 

"Oh... Yeah, I'm ready." he smiled, getting out, as Dorian moved out of the way for him. When he was back into the rest of the room, there were two new guys there. A hulking Qunari, who, for as gigantic as he was, didn't worry Shirave at all. He had a safe presence, as if he was a protector rather than anything else. The other was Tevinter like Dorian, but much less flamboyant.

"These are my friends." Dorian gestured. "My boyfriend, specifically, the Iron Bull." he nodded at the Qunari. "And then his roommate, Cremisius Aclassi." 

"Krem's faster." Krem interrupted. Dorian gave him a look, and he shrugged. "You're the only one that calls me by my full name, Dorian." Krem laughed a bit. 

"Anyways, boys." Dorian moved on, looking at Shirave. "This is Shirave Lavellan, my new roommate." he grinned. 

There was minor small talk while they went to Dorian's car, but Shirave really didn't participate in too much of it. He just liked the company. It felt nice to listen to them talking. They were clearly all very well acquainted with each other. They got to a restaurant in the next town, and until they were in their booth, and Shirave was next to Dorian, he didn't realize that they had been trying to talk to him the whole time. "Shirave, are you all right?" Dorian asked him when he finally tuned into the conversation.

Shirave gave him a puzzled look. "Of course I am. Why would you think I'm not?" he asked.

"See, Dorian, I tried to tell you. Kid was checked out. You gotta make it clear that he's welcome." Bull told Dorian. "Sorry, kid. Dorian has good intentions, but he's not so great with actually doing the things he means to do." he chuckled. 

Dorian huffed. "And what, pray tell, Bull, is that supposed to mean?" 

Shirave just smiled awkwardly, and started looking at the menu. The food here was a little heavy, so it was difficult to find something that his stomach wouldn't be too sensitive for. When Dorian and Bull were done teasing each other, Krem finally talked instead, directing it at Shirave. 

"Where'd you transfer from?" he asked. His voice was careful, and it helped ease Shirave a little. It was like he knew how anxious he was starting to get. 

"My sister and I came here from Starkhaven." he said, soft and happy now to talk about her in some capacity. "We lived there our whole lives, and started off at a community college there. Then, we both got really, really good scholarships here. We didn't really think we'd get them, but..." he laughed. "It was so exciting. I'm really happy to be here. Skyhold is my dream school." he sighed happily.

"Damn. We really know a lot of marchers then, huh?" Krem chuckled. "Though, Starkhaven explains it. I was wondering if you were Nevarran, or maybe Antivan." he commented. 

Shirave smiled. "Nope. Not quite. But Starkhaven is close to Antiva, kind of." he said, playing with his hands. "It was nice... For the most part, I guess." he looked off, not sure if he should mention anything to them yet. 

Dorian chuckled. "Mind telling us more about yourself? I think maybe, just maybe, we ought to get better acquainted with you. Living with and next to you and all." he could tell that Dorian was trying to be open and inviting now that Bull had brought up his mild discomfort. It was heartening that they seemed to care so much about this. 

"I... There's not much I can really talk about yet." he finally spoke. "I'm 19, This is my second year of college, I'm gay..." he hummed, looking away again. "Anything else that's important, I don't really want to talk about yet." he smiled apologetically. "Need to be at least level four to unlock my tragic back story." his joke was a success. Bull roared with laughter, and Krem actually laughed too. Dorian only gave him a lopsided smile, but it still made him feel good. 

"Sounds like you're right up Dorian's alley, kid." Bull chuckled. A waitress came after he'd talked, and she took everyone's orders, and left them back to their own devices once they had drinks. "You mentioned your sister is here too. What's her name?" Bull asked. Shirave lit up, and Bull gave Dorian a look, concern still masked, and nothing suspected on Shirave's end. 

"Nyla. Her name is Nyla. She's older than me, but she started school around the time I did. There's a pretty big reason why, but, again, tragic backstory. Not yet." he smiled. 

Dorian chuckled and looked over at him. "She's rooming with Marian Hawke, then, and she's really, truly, in the best of hands, Shirave." he told him. Bull laughed another roar of a laugh, and finally, the tension in Shirave's shoulders was starting to go down. They were all so friendly. And everyone apparently knew everyone. For a new home, this was pretty great. "Oh, speaking of. Tomorrow, when the last of our friends get here, We're throwing a floor party. Interested?"

"Oh, yeah, sure, that sounds fun." he nodded. Dorian chuckled and smiled at him. 

"You'll enjoy it. You'll really like the rest of our group." Dorian told him. The food came a few moments later, and Shirave was grateful that he got to relax again. 

The rest of the meal was enjoyed in relative silence. Shirave was completely unaware that all three of them were paying attention to the way he idly itched at his wrists, and to the way he only ate a very small portion of his meal, and to the way his eyes never moved onto any of them, lest they notice his gaze. They were all concerned for him, and he had no idea yet. When Dorian paid for everyone's food, and had Shirave's boxed, Shirave was excited to be able to go back to their dorm and lie down finally. The drive home was comfortable and quiet, Dorian going through his music as he drove on the highway with the windows down. They walked up the stairs in their building, and went to their rooms, which, when Dorian had called the neighbors, Shirave had assumed it was exaggerated, but, they were actually in the room right next to theirs. Bull and Dorian kissed, which, was dreadfully understated, before Dorian got the door open for Shirave. "I'm going over there for a little bit. Are you okay alone?" Dorian asked as he put the leftovers into their fridge. 

"Oh. Yeah, I'm okay alone. I'm just going to go to sleep anyways. Thanks, Dorian." he smiled gently. Dorian nodded and left, heading over to the next room, and Shirave settled into bed. He sent Nyla a good night text, and he was out. 

* * *

When Dorian got into the next room, Bull looked up from where he was giving Krem one of his injections. "Hey, Dorian. Wanna talk about the kid now?" he asked knowingly, pressing the plunger of the syringe, and taking the needle back away. Krem rubbed the spot on his thigh a little and nodded at Bull in thanks before he stepped into the bathroom. "I'm worried about him." Bull told Dorian before he tossed the syringe into a box they had.

"I am too. He's timid, and... I've noticed something. I think he's probably hiding a lot under that cute exterior he has. I hope we can help." Dorian sighed. "He reminds me of how Cremisius used to be. Withdrawn." he looked up at the ceiling, and Bull touched Dorian's knee lightly. 

"We've got this, Dorian, he's gonna be fine." and Dorian trusted that. He really did.


	2. Uncertainty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shirave sees his sister, while everyone else prepares for a party. Shirave has no idea what's coming, and he couldn't be more unprepared if he tried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay on this. I meant to have it done tuesday, but, as we all know, there was a circumstance that distressed me greatly and left me out of commission until now. I appreciate your patience. I'll try and have the party done in the next couple of days, as well.

The next morning, Shirave woke up peacefully, warm and secure in his bed. He rolled over and found his phone, carefully taking it off the charger and checking it. There were a few pictures from Nyla of her, and her roommate. Shirave smiled, yawning and saving the pictures before he settled back onto his pillows. He didn't hear any movement in the rest of the room. Maybe Dorian was still asleep? That would be a relief. As much as he liked his new friend, he was intimidated by him. He couldn't explain what it was about Dorian that made him think that. But it was there, and it was huge to him.

He looked around, rubbing his arm lightly and humming. He didn't want to wake Dorian by nosing around the dorm to figure out where everything was, but he really didn't know what was what, at all. He carefully got out of bed, and looked around. What he found first, was that Dorian was actually gone. He bit his lip a little and went over to their little kitchen area, opening up the cabinets and looking at what was inside. He was shocked at the amount of alcohol he found. There were a few snacks as well, and some stuff to make small meals. Shirave looked in the fridge, finding further alcohol, and his leftovers from the night before. He laughed a little when he saw a full case of bottled water as well. At least there was that. He closed that now, as well, before he looked around more. There was a desk, a small table with two chairs, and a dresser. There was two doors, he opened the first to find a closet, and the second was their bathroom. Overall, it was nothing overwhelming, but at the same time it was far better than he and Nyla's shitty apartment back home. Come to think of it, the dorm was probably about the same size as their apartment.

That thought made him a little sadder than he wanted to admit. He took one of the bottled waters, setting it on the table. He fetched his laptop and turned on a movie he liked, sitting down to watch it and drink his water. He got a good hour and a half of peace before Dorian came back with Bull and Krem. Shirave looked back at the door as they all came in. Dorian grinned. "There he is, man of the hour!" he chuckled, coming over. "You slept like a rock. I tried to get you out to come and help us get everything ready for the party tonight." he told him. Shirave raised an eyebrow. He honestly couldn't remember Dorian doing that. He almost thought he was lying.

"Lay off a little." Krem told Dorian. Dorian gave him a look that screamed offense. "You're overwhelming him, Dorian." he added.

When that realization hit Dorian, he softened and calmed down a little. "Sorry, Shirave, that wasn't what I meant to do." he told him. "I wanted you to feel included." Dorian laughed a little. 

"It's okay, Dorian. I understand. I just haven't ever really... had anything like this before." Shirave answered, sipping his water.

Dorian frowned and hummed. "Well. You will. And I'm thrilled for you to be used to this." he told him. Shirave smiled lightly and looked back at his movie. Dorian went over to the cabinets and quietly murmured the names from the bottles to himself. "Krem, will you stay here while Bull and I stock up a little more for the party?" he asked. Krem shrugged, and Dorian nodded. "Perfect. Thank you." he closed the cabinets, and grabbed his car keys and wallet from the desk. "See you both soon." 

"Yeah." Krem sat at the other chair at the table, and looked at Shirave's screen. "Good movie." he told him, before he took his phone out and started scrolling through something, giving Shirave the space to talk if he wanted, or the freedom to not.

Shirave was quiet for a while, before he looked up at Krem. "Are there any good places on campus to get coffee?" he asked as his movie was ending. He closed his laptop lid, watching Krem mull over his answer. 

"There is a little coffee shop we all like, but it's a bit of a walk." Krem finally told him. 

"I wanted to go and get coffee for me and my sister and visit her." Shirave said, looking bright and excited as always when he spoke of her. "I haven't seen her since yesterday in the morning." he added as he went over to his bed and fished his wallet out of one of the drawers underneath, and picked out an outfit. 

"I'll take you over to the shop, and get you back here." Krem told him, stretching a bit. When he saw how little was in Shirave's drawers, he whistled. "Don't let Dorian see that."

"See what?" 

"How much of nothing you've got. He'll go ballistic and set you right the fuck up. Nothing gets him irritated more than his friends not having the things they need. Personal experience." Krem chuckled. 

Shirave smiled, but he didn't really respond. He just went into his bathroom to get dressed, and he came back out, ready to go. Krem lead him across campus to a really nice little coffee shop, and immediately, Shirave was in love with it. The shop itself was tiny, but warm, and the smell in the air only helped to add to how much it relaxed him. At the counter, a boy with white hair looked up, and welcomed Shirave and Krem, but Shirave had been so absorbed that he didn't even notice. He walked further in and stared up at the menu quietly, excited to see what this place was like. Beside him, Krem shook his head and walked over to the counter, talking to the elf that had tried to speak to Shirave.

When Shirave was ready, he came to the counter, and he smiled at the barista. "Tried to say hello. Seems you were a little lost." his voice was deep and rich, and Shirave gasped a bit. He looked at his name tag, so he could try and apologize better. 

"I'm so sorry, Fenris. I've never been here before. I was just--" 

Fenris shook his head. "I was not offended by it. No need to apologize to me." he told Shirave easily. "What would you like made?" he was formal. Shirave wasn't sure if it was a comfort or not. 

"A vanilla bean mocha, extra cream and sugar, and a caramel one, just cream." he told him, taking out his wallet. Fenris wrote out the order and nodded, before telling Shirave how much it was. Shirave paid, and put his change into the tip jar, before looking around again, unsure now. Krem guided him to the other half of the counter where they could wait, and Shirave seemed to relax more. He took out his phone, excited when he realized what was next. 

**Da'mi! Are you awake right now? I'm going to come to your dorm soon to visit.**

_Yep, I'm up. I'll unlock the door for you. My roommate left already, too._

**Thank you. I have something for you too. I'll see you soon.**

_See you soon Da'vhenan. Ar lath ma._

**Ar lath ma.**

When he had his drinks, he excitedly thanked Fenris and looked at Krem, who nodded at him and lead him back to their dorm building. It was a little cool out, so the longer they walked, the more excitement built up in Shirave to have a bit of time with his sister for the first time since they arrived here. When they were at their floor in the stairwell, Krem leaned on the door a bit. "See you tonight, Shirave?" he asked him. When Shirave seemed a little unclear, Krem chuckled. "At the party."

Shirave gasped and smiled. "Oh. Yeah. I forgot about that, honestly." he laughed, nodding as he started up the next flight of stairs. "See you then." he told Krem, going up without looking back again. Behind him, his friend watched until he was out of sight, glad to see him a little more relaxed.

When he got to Nyla's door, Shirave gently tried opening it. When it creaked open, he smiled. His sister was at her table, looking at something on her phone when he came in. She smiled up at him, and Shirave hurried over, shutting the door behind him. "Da'mi!" he was so thrilled to see her again.

"You look happy." She commented, smiling as he handed her the coffee he'd bought for her. She sipped it and nodded. "Perfect, thank you Da'vhenan." she smiled at him. 

"I am. I missed you." he laughed. "Things are seeming nice..." he paused, a little bit of trouble crossing his expression. "But I'm a little unsure. I don't know why my roommate and his friends are already so nice to me. It doesn't make a lot of sense to me." he told her, sipping his coffee. She watched him, eyes calm and focused. He was grateful for her gaze. It made him feel better. He knew she was listening, knew she would help him if she could. "I just don't understand, you know?" he murmured. "They only just met me. What could they possibly stand to gain from it...?" he asked softly. "What can I do for them?" 

Nyla just gave her baby brother a soft and knowing smile. "You can be you. Sweet, loving you. You don't need to doubt yourself." she told him. "Because you, Shirave, are totally awesome." she hugged him. "Let's relax?" she offered. He nodded and hugged her back tightly. 

* * *

As Dorian started mixing up the punch, he looked over at Krem, who seemed puzzled and concerned. He was sitting at the table, in some sweatpants and his binder. He rarely did this. "Cremisius, is everything alright?" he asked, closing up one bottle and reaching for another. 

"Yeah. Just something about your roommate worries me." he shrugged. "Bull made me soft as hell." he joked, chuckling. "He reminds me of this kitten Bull and I nursed back at home. He's real skittish. Hides a lot. Y'know?" he looked over at Dorian. "Wanna know what the hell's going on."

Dorian nodded. "Trust me. I do as much as you do."


	3. Festivity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the party, Shirave makes even more friends, and starts to feel a little better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just content warnings for this chapter: There's going to be a lot of alcohol use, and there's going to be one profoundly drunk character. This chapter does have some pretty important stuff, plot wise, but if those things make you uncomfortable, feel free to skip it. 
> 
> As always, I love all feedback, and I hope you enjoy! And, if there's anything you think I should tag for this fic, always let me know, I'll be glad to do that if I missed something.

When Shirave and Nyla came down with Marian, who, Shirave had quickly learned was sharp witted, hilarious, and probably one of the most fun people he'd ever met, they both did feel a little better about things. "Dorian was telling us about you, Shirave." Marian smiled at him. Things were already starting. There was music, and everyone's doors were open. Shirave spotted Krem and Bull with a group of people he didn't know, both looking a little more casual than before. He liked that he knew where most of his friends were already. "Told me you're cute, and funny. Think you're gonna fit in just fine with all of our friends." She grinned at him. "Alistair is somewhere around with his roommate..." she hummed. "I'll see you guys soon." she nodded at them, loosing the Lavellans to their own devices. 

Shirave smiled at Nyla as he went to go and get a drink. "Well, at least they're..." he paused for just a second. "They're inviting?" he laughed a little. When his sister joined in, he relaxed further still. He got them both cups of the punch, before Dorian quickly came over to them. 

"Oh no, no, let me make you both things. That'll be much better than the common swill." he joked. "Of course, I made that as well..." he took their cups and handed them off to a couple of his friends. "I want you personally make you both drinks to welcome you into the group." he grinned. As Shirave smiled politely and nodded at him, Nyla understood for a fact what was making him so unsure. Dorian was acting as if he had known them forever. Nyla worried a little about it, but she didn't say anything, not wanting to upset her brother by any means. 

Dorian made Shirave something that tasted like bubblegum, and made him smile, and something sweet for Nyla as well. Hers was more like birthday cake. She smiled as Shirave went off, to go and find somewhere he could cool off. "You act like you've always known him." 

"Oh, love, I know I haven't. But, I don't half ass friendship. I won't treat him different from anyone else I know. Besides, I can tell he could use it." he told her frankly, sipping his own cup. "Am I wrong?" 

Nyla was surprised by his honesty. "No. You aren't. I didn't..." 

"Didn't expect it to be for him, rather than me? I'm sorry to disappoint." he laughed. "You see, I'm just a marvelous friend. Beautiful and nice. I wonder how much better a person could be?" he teased. "Have a nice evening, Nyla." he told her, touching her shoulder and going off to find someone. 

Where Shirave had settled, he had resolved to people watch and enjoy his drink. It was a little strong now that he'd had more of it, but he wouldn't complain about it too much. The warmth it made him feel was perfect. He watched two guys by one of the tables with the drinks slamming back shots, one laughing, the other wincing and wiping his mouth. He watched Krem and Bull talking with their friends, Bull animated and laughing, Krem rolling his eyes, laughing, and having fun with the group. He hadn't noticed Nyla settling in beside him, but she touched his arm, and smiled at him. "He's nice. I'm happy your friends are so good." she told him. 

Shirave nodded and smiled. "I'm a little surprised honestly. I never thought..." he shrugged. "I never knew I could have friends?" he shrugged. It made Nyla's heart ache, but she felt the absolute same way. It was a strange juxtaposition. They were both a little saddened by this, sitting at a party, surrounded by people who were all excited and in wonderful moods, and they were... this. 

While they were quiet, watching the party together after that, since Nyla hadn't known exactly what to say, and had known it may not help right then, someone approached. At first, he seemed steady. He was tall and broad. Utterly gorgeous. "Nyla?" he asked her lightly. Shirave smiled a little. Nyla gave him a puzzled look. 

"Cullen. Friend of Marian's. She's been telling me about you." he told her. When he talked more, Nyla noticed that he absolutely reeked of alcohol, but Shirave had already bolted. Damn it. 

* * *

Shirave joined Dorian, who was now with Krem and Bull, bullshitting with their group. Dorian smiled. "A stranger joins the ranks!" he announced, rubbing Shirave's upper shoulders and throwing back some of his drink. Bull raised his drink and everyone else in the group did it too. It made Shirave smile. "This is my roommate. He's probably the worlds cutest person." Dorian lilted a little bit. 

Krem laughed a little. "Says...?" he teased. "Let's see... Nope, no, sounds about right." and Dorian made a little sound. 

"You're such an ass, Cremisius. I complimented the boy, and you managed to call all of your friends ugly." and Krem was choking on his laughter a second later. Bull couldn't help himself either. Shirave felt at home around all of this. Another person came up, this one was nicely groomed, instead of being blond like the one before though, he had brown hair, and was also pretty broad and tall. 

"Guys seen Cullen?" he asked before Shirave found out anything about him.

Krem looked over and sighed. "Might wanna bail him out. Think he got all of his awkward all over Shirave's sister." 

* * *

"No no, no, that came out..." Cullen groaned. "No...." he laughed. "No, That's what Marian said, I'm so sorry." he groaned. Nyla was astutely silent. She knew he was trashed, and he knew he was trying to be nice, but this was just a mess, and she wanted to go and lie down. When she saw another guy about Cullen's size, and Shirave on their way to rescue her from the wildly awkward encounter, she sighed with relief.

"Heeeeey." the other guy put his arm around Cullen's shoulders. "Think you've had a few too many, buddy." he told him, laughing. Shirave offered Nyla his hand. He could tell she was upset, but he knew it wasn't just about this. He didn't say anything yet, as the other boy tried to convince a very confused and distressed Cullen to come back up to their dorm two floors up and go to bed. 

"I was trying to be nice, Alistair! I didn't..." he slurred. Alistair covered his mouth and lead him to the elevator, not letting him linger to embarrass himself further. 

Shirave looked at Nyla, and he squeezed her hand, leading her to the group with his friends so they could cool off before he took her to his room to talk to her about this. The group was just as inviting this time, but Krem moved to stand next to Shirave, and leaned in to ask him if he was alright after a while. Shirave was surprised when he looked up and saw his neighbor waiting patiently for his answer. "No, but it's nothing big. I just have to talk to my sister, and start taking my medicine again tomorrow." he smiled at him. "Don't worry too much." 

Krem nodded, not wanting to draw too much attention to the exchange, and reintegrated into the story Bull was making up about something he and Krem had done in high school. It was a complete crock of shit, but it was making everyone laugh, even Nyla, and that was enough for Krem. As good as they were doing to make the Lavellans laugh and feel welcomed, once their drinks were through, Shirave and Nyla excused themselves, and they climbed into Shirave's bed. Once Dorian and Shirave's room was closed up, Krem sighed with concern and looked at Bull. "When they're ready they'll talk. Don't beat yourself." and Bull looked him over. "Cough a good couple of times for me." 

* * *

Once they'd settled into Shirave's bed, and set his laptop up, his string lights on an all, Nyla sighed deeply. "Ready to talk to me?" Shirave asked her, his voice so gentle that she almost didn't hear him. 

"Don't worry... He didn't do anything. He told me he'd wanted to meet me and be my friend, said that Marian said I was pretty and..." she shrugged. "I don't want people just to want to be my friend because I'm pretty." she murmured, and Shirave hugged her tight, cuddling into her. "But, I mean... He was sloshed completely. I can't really take all of that to heart..." She knew she had to be as rational as she could, if only to keep her brother from panicking and mothering her for weeks. 

Shirave nodded and looked up at her, smiling gently. "It's okay... They're all nice here. If he's their friend I'm sure he's good too." she was surprised by his answer. Of all the people in the world to trust a man off the bat, Nyla would never list off Shirave. Not for a second. She smiled softly down at him and nodded, kissing his forehead softly, giggling when it left a little lipstick mark. 

"Let's get a little sleep now, okay Da'vhenan?" she was soft with her speech. She knew he was probably still more stressed than he was letting on. 

"In the morning... Remind me to take my pills ok?" he asked her. She paused an gave him a very worried look. "I'm ok...!" he gasped, sitting up and gesturing a little trying to calm her down. "I promise..." he babbled a little. "I'm just fine. I just keep forgetting until it's too late." he told her. 

"Okay... I'll make sure you do it." she told him, kissing his cheek and laying down. She put on a movie for them, and held him close to her, knowing he felt safer like that with her. "Good night. If you need me, I'm right here." she told him gently as he drifted off easily, the alcohol making him sleepy. 

* * *

Dorian came into the room several hours later, having a hard time staying steady. He opened up Shirave's curtain to turn his lights off for him, and found both he and his sister curled up in on each other. He smiled. They were so close, it warmed his heart. But he couldn't help but still worry about them. Something was wrong, but he didn't get to know what it was yet. He could handle that.


	4. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krem watches over a very hungover Shirave, and finally, bonds start to form

When he woke up for the first time that morning, it was to Nyla handing him a bottle of water and his pills. He dutifully took them and laid back down. He vaguely remembered her kissing his forehead before she went back up to her own dorm. The second time he woke up, he was so glad that the room was pretty dark still. There was gentle knocking at the door. Shirave gently got up and out of his bed, going to answer the door. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he looked up to see who was there. He was pleasantly surprised to see Krem there, with a bag from the cafe. "Morning." Krem kept his volume low, and Shirave was so grateful. "Dorian told me to feed you and keep you company. Not like I'm gonna complain about that." he chuckled as Shirave stepped aside and let him into the dorm. 

Krem went over to the table after he handed Shirave the bag, sitting down, and looking over at him. "So, what level am I?" he asked Shirave. It made his elvhen friend look up at him in confusion as he took the bagel Krem had brought out of the bag. "When we took you out to dinner. You said we have to be level four to unlock your tragic back story. What level am I?" Krem clarified for him. He couldn't really see with the lights off, but Shirave was smiling. 

"It's okay... I just don't really like talking too much about myself with people I don't know too well. You, Bull, and Dorian seem nice. Maybe I'll be able to tell you guys a bit more soon." he fidgeted. 

"Is there anything else I qualify for right now?" Krem asked. "Sorry. Not pushing. Just wanna know you better. Friends and stuff." Krem gestured between them a little. "Starkhaven, right? Lived there with your sister?" he asked. Shirave nodded. "Did you like Starkhaven?" Krem asked the seemingly innocent question, meaning no harm whatsoever. But, the way the happiness just drained out of Shirave's expression all at once when he asked that told him that maybe, his question didn't have such an innocent answer. 

"I... I'd rather not talk about that just yet, if that's okay? My sister and I went through a lot." he told him. "That's all I want to say." he looked down. 

Krem felt like the Maker's perfect asshole when he heard him. "Yeah. I won't keep on. I'm sorry Shirave." Krem was careful with his words. He didn't want him overwhelmed. 

Shirave gave him a weak little smile. "It's not like you knew. It's okay. You were just trying to get to know me. I can't really fault you for that." he laughed. 

Throughout the couple of weeks they had before class started that Shirave spent with his new friends, he and Krem spent the most time together. It was fantastic. Krem would take him to the cafe, or he would take him for movies, anything. At one point, Dorian had dragged Shirave and Nyla to the mall, discovering that they didn't really have a ton of clothes. He'd had Marian tag along, and She and Nyla split off into the mall, while Krem and Dorian had Shirave. Krem had stuck close, and had complimented everything Shirave tried on, but, he didn't have the slightest idea that Krem and Dorian were hatching a plan while they walked around a makeup store, that, if Shirave was being honest, he could never afford. Behind him, while he tried things, Krem and Dorian were watching like hawks. Krem grabbed Dorians arm, with a mental inventory of the things Shirave had liked and put down thinking he couldn't have them. "Dorian. I'll pay you back if you let me grab all the stuff he's been wanting." he whispered. Dorian laughed softly and made sure Shirave wouldn't hear. 

"Who's to say I wasn't already going to. But if you'd like to be the one to present him his bags..." Dorian handed over his card, and Krem nodded, dutifully collecting the things he'd seen his friend stare at. Some of the price tags made him wince, but he knew Dorian couldn't care any less. One of the things he loved most was treating the people he loved to the things he knew they deserved. When Shirave was ready to leave, Dorian distracted him while Krem hastily checked out, and came back over, the bags hidden amongst the other bags he'd been carrying. 

Shirave reached for his bags and took them back from Krem with a little smile. "Thanks for holding those while I was in here." he nodded, and they all started off back towards where they were going to meet up with the girls. Krem was shocked that Shirave hadn't noticed the extra bags yet, but, he knew he would, and he was excited to see how he reacted. When they got to the center of the mall, and found Nyla and Marian, Nyla had a ton of her own bags, and looked just slightly uncomfortable. Neither of the Lavellans were too good at handling the gifts that they were being given. They didn't exactly know how to react to it.

Krem had been staying in Shirave and Dorian's dorm that night, so Bull and Dorian could have his, so, when Shirave started to put his things away when they got back, and he saw the bags, he got to see the way his eyes welled up with tears, and the way he held the bags close to his chest. When he recovered, he looked over at Krem, who was just grinning in his chair. He hadn't seen that kind of emotion on him yet. Shirave got up and hugged him, which, really surprised him. He hadn't really invited touch up to that point. Actually actively avoided being too close to anyone. Krem hugged him back, and when his friend stepped back, he was still smiling. "Thank you... You had to have..." 

"I mean. I did. But it wasn't just me. Dorian paid. I picked out the stuff I'd seen you after." he told him. Shirave wiped his eyes and nodded, smiling brightly. "We wanted to do something really nice for you. I'm pretty sure you and your sister got dragged through the mud, and, that's kinda bullshit, so..." he laughed a bit, and just watched Shirave's smile growing. 

After that, he and Shirave started to actively do more. Krem would go with when Shirave hung out with Nyla, he'd stay in Dorian and Shirave's dorm all the time and watch movies with them. Krem was starting to become certain that he was definitely, without question, Shirave's best friend, and that fact made him unusually excited. 

* * *

"Krem and the kid are getting close." Bull commented while he had Dorian staying with him, to give Shirave and Krem this last night before classes started to relax. "Think we're gonna crack him open soon?" 

"I hope. I want to know what it is I'm helping here." Dorian yawned, burying his face in Bulls chest. "I want my friend to get better."

"He's going to. Don't worry about that one. Both of them are going to."


	5. Kindness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen does something for Shirave and Nyla the first weekend of the semester, wanting to get into her good graces the best way he knows how to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the mad delay on this. With the Holiday Season at work and school and the release of Pokemon Sun/Moon I've just been so insanely busy that I haven't been able to sit down and write this chapter. I hope you still enjoy! Sorry for the length on this one. I hoped it would turn out longer but...

The first week of school hadn't been too hard. It dragged like no one's business, and Shirave was glad. That meant he wasn't exactly as stressed out as he could have been about it all in the first place. But when the weekend rolled around, something unexpected happened. He'd been sitting with Krem, watching a movie and relaxing, when his sister had come into his dorm with Cullen. He had known that Nyla and Cullen were getting closer to each other, but he hadn't really known too much about their goings on at all, entirely because he didn't pry much, not wanting to pressure his sister. But that's just how things went. If they wanted to talk about something, they did. If they needed to, sometimes they would work it out of the other, but with small stuff like this, that was never needed. So when she brought him in and grinned at Shirave, he was definitely a whole lot of confused. He moved a little bit away from Krem, previously leaning on him. 

"Sorry to interrupt your date." she teased. 

Shirave huffed a little bit "It's not a date, Nyla." 

She just smiled knowingly back at him. "Cullen here wanted to do something for us." she told him, looking over at her friend with a grin. "His car is outside. Come on, Da'vhenan." she smiled brightly at him, taking his hand. Shirave gave Krem an apologetic smile as he was whisked away by his sister. As they left, Krem smiled and packed his own things back up, going to his own room, not minding at all that Shirave and his sister were going to do something nice. He preferred it that way. Shirave needed the joy. 

The ride in Cullen's car was at least 2 hours. Shirave had fallen asleep, his head on Nyla's shoulder in the back seat, and Nyla had followed suit just a little bit later. Cullen didn't mind. It would be better that they didn't see the signs hinting at where they were going. He was taking them to a big Dalish market, knowing it would mean a lot to them. Or, rather, Dorian had helped him piece together the meaning it would have. They'd be more surprised this way, and he glowed with pride at that thought. When he parked a few blocks away from the big square the market was in, he reached back and gently shook Nyla's shoulder. She woke up easily, and hummed. "There yet?" she asked groggily. He nodded, and she touched Shiraves cheek. "Da'vhenan." she yawned, and he opened his own eyes up. "We're here." she told him, getting out of the car once she was sure he was awake enough to follow. 

Cullen smiled back at the pair, holding hands and following him, both looking so calm and happy. He took them to the market, and when they saw the signs everywhere, he saw them both light up. "I have some money for you guys. A la Dorian, to be completely honest with you." he said, handing it over to them. Shirave smiled widely, and he looked at Nyla, happily dragging her off. They found a booth with some things they both really liked. Cullen watched as Shirave looked over necklaces with a discerning eye, and picked up little things he knew nothing about with so much reverence and excitement that even he felt a little bubbly. Nyla was similar. Maybe not as much as her brother, who looked like a child in a toy store, but, her thrill was still enough to put Cullen over the moon. 

Shirave and Nyla stopped at one particular booth. It had a lot of really nice things, at least, as far as Cullen knew. Carvings of Halla and other animals, glass trinkets, beautiful jewelery, tapestries, blankets. It all looked wonderful to him. Shirave was definitely excited as well, picking out some things, and both he and Nyla spent a few minutes talking about the blankets, figuring out what they meant and picking out the ones they... needed? Cullen wasn't sure, and he didn't feel right listening in to all of it. But he definitely made a note to himself to ask Nyla to tell him about it more later on. 

They got some food, which, Cullen was surprised to find he adored. He'd had some Dalish food before, with Dorian, but he had never known what to pick out. Evidently, two Dalish elves could pick a really good food out for him. They both seemed so casual and calm though, that while they chatted about the things they found, often switching into Elvhen, he didn't really say too much at all. He made sure he looked as happy as he was though, so neither of them would worry. 

They both looked at a few more, buying some food and other little trinkets, and a couple of really big blankets from the booth they'd loved most. Cullen just followed after them, grinning to himself, happy to see his friends so ecstatic. When they were finally done, and the sun was considering going down already, Cullen walked them back to the car, and as he drove back to the school with two sleepy Elvhen, cuddled up under a blanket in his back seat, he felt accomplished, and right. He knew he'd done something good, and that was what mattered most to him. 


End file.
